Forever ::YAOI::
by Velika
Summary: Just a short yaoi between Riku and Sora. It's after the events of both KH1 and KH2. The final chapter is up. Caution, this is not for children under 18.
1. Kisu

Forever

Part 1

"Kisu"

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any characters used in this story.

The school bells rang. The time read 3:00pm. Children's faces lighted up as the schools were now closed for two whole months. Summer. The best time of the year if you're a kid. Freedom. This particular summer vacation was also the last time three special seniors would be able to be finished with high school, and never return. They were the last to leave the school. The first senior was a girl. She was tall, thin, had long, deep red hair, and shining blue eyes. She skipped down the front stairs in her white blouse and blue checkered skirt.

"It's finally over," she beamed. "Summer. We're free, guys!" Next out of the school was a well-built young man in a blue suit with shoulder length silver hair. His green eyes stared at the sky.

"Now we can finally go on some real adventures," He smiled at the girl. Then they both turned at the door. A second boy, slightly shorter than the first, came waltzing out in his blue suit. He had spiked brown hair, and dreamy blue eyes.

"Well what are you two waiting for?" He said, pointing off into the distance. "We're seniors. We're no longer bound to this petty school system! We can do what we want now. _Forever._"

"Forever's a bit long wouldn't you say?" the first boy noted.

"Hey, guys," The girl called out. "Let's go to the island!"

* * *

The cool island breeze swept the hot, white sand. The three children rowed over to the small island off the shore of Twilight Town. The redheaded girl was the last to leave. As she prepared her boat, another senior girl with short brown hair came running up to her.

"You're not going back to that island again, are you, Kairi?" She asked. "Every summer it's the same. You spend the entire vacation with _them_ at the island." She pointed to the two boys in their boats rowing away.

"So?" Kairi said back. "What's wrong with them? They're my best friends!"

"You never spend any time with me and your _other_ friends anymore." The brunet said back. "Besides, those boys are..."

"They're fine, Selphie," Kairi sighed. "Tell Hayner and them that if they want to hang out with us to come over to the island." With that, she waved, stepped in her boat, and rowed toward the island. And Selphie did just that. She walked over to a small alley. It was a little damp, but she proceeded. A sign hung above a gate reading "The Usual Spot". Inside she found several other kids, seniors like her. One girl, four boys.

"Hey Selphie," one of the blonde boys said. "Where's Sora, Riku and Kairi?" Selphie sighed.

"Kairi, as usual, went back to the island with Sora and Riku. I don't trust them. I don't feel right leaving her alone with them. Let's all go to the island."

* * *

Kairi closed her cellphone.

"Who was that?" the brunet asked.

"That was Selphie." Kairi replied. "She said that she's bringing Hayner, Pence, Olette, Tidus and Wakka here."

"Whaaat?" The brunet whined. "I don't want to have a whole party here. Just you, me, and Riku."

"That's what I wanted too, Sora," Kairi pouted. "But I guess they won't be spending the whole summer with us... Right?" Sora shrugged.

"I hope not," he scowled. "Hayner really gets on my nerves. So does Tidus. I'm going to go warn Riku." Kairi nodded, and Sora walked off. He had taken his shoes off, and changed his clothes. The sand felt cold between his toes. Sora entered a small shack, and walked up the stairs. Through the door, he was outside again, and in front of a bridge. Across the bridge was a small patch of land with a single tree on it.

'That's where Riku always is,' Sora thought to himself. He crossed the bridge and found Riku sitting on the bent-over tree. Riku had changed as well. He wore blue jeans and a yellow tank top.

"Hey, Riku" Sora called. Riku turned his head. "We're gonna have some visitors. Apparently, Selphie invited the whole gang over to the island." He gave a grunt.

"She always ruins everything..." Riku sighed. "Hayner pisses me off..." Sora hopped on the end of the tree. Riku picked a star-shaped fruit off from a leaf. He took a bite.

"Do you always eat paopu fruits alone?" Sora asked.

"I never wanted to 'intertwine my destiny' with anyone." He went on chewing.

"Not even Kairi?" Sora asked. Riku shook his head. "What about Olette?" He shook his head again. "What about me?" Sora smiled, jokingly. Riku sat still. Sora thought nothing of it, and went on. "Oh I _know_ you want to give that to Wakka." Sora elbowed Riku in the ribs. Riku smiled, placed the half eaten fruit on the tree, and tackled Sora to the ground.

"How about this. I'll give the fruit to Wakka if you eat sand!" He pushed Sora's face to the ground, getting it covered in white sand. Sora lifted up his head and began to cough.

"You asked for it!" Sora shouted. He ran and tried to head-butt Riku off of the edge, but Riku dodged, and grabbed Sora in a headlock.

'Just like the good old days,' Sora smiled to himself. 'We always horsed around on this little mini island. It was ours to play on...' Riku let Sora go.

"We're not kids anymore," he sighed. "We used to play real dangerously." he flipped his silver locks aside.

"But it was fun." Sora squealed.

"Yeah, but we're adults now. We have to start thinking about our life beyond this little island."

"If I recall correctly, it was you thinking about life beyond the island that caused that whole ordeal last year." Sora slyly eyed Riku.

"Oh leave me alone. It wasn't entirely my fault. I don't want to argue about it."

* * *

Selphie and the others all arrived in their tiny wooden boats. Riku and Sora heard someone yell 'Party under the bridge', and 'Anyone have any booze?'. They knew Hayner and Tidus had arrived. They both had blonde spiked hair. Wakka had flame red hair that stuck straight up, and Olette had brown hair that was in two braids. Wakka came a few minutes later, with several six-packs of beer. Tidus shouted 'Yes!' Sora rolled his eyes at Riku who just kept his steady gaze at the horizon.

"You know... Sometimes I wonder." Riku said. "We've been around the same people all our lives. We've been in the same place. Done the same things. But school's over for us. For good. All of us. What's going to happen when this summer is over? We can't just stay in Twilight Town, or even here, on Destiny Island, forever. We'll have to get jobs, go out beyond this tiny town. Start families, stuff like that."

"Jesus Christ, Riku you need to stop thinking." Hayner shouted, coming up behind Riku and Sora. "It's freaking Summer Break for crying out loud! Think about jobs, and family some other time, buddy, because Wakka's got the booze, and we're gonna party all night long!" Hayner gave a thumbs up to Sora who rolled his eyes. He turned around and met Kairi and Selphie half way across the bridge.

"I say we knock him out, put him in a boat, and have him float out somewhere." Sora laughed. Riku nodded, taking another bite of the paopu. He hopped down from the tree.

"Have you ever..." He paused. He looked at the blue sea. "... Felt such a strong love for anyone, that they're all that you think about day after day? They're always on your mind. You can't shake the feeling either." Sora was quiet. He thought about it for a long time.

"If you mean that you think you're in love," Sora finally said. "Well, I thought I was in love once."

"...I thought you still were." Riku cocked an eyebrow. "What about.."

"Kairi? I've realized I don't like her as much as I thought I did. Yeah, we're good friends, but that's all." Riku nodded, flashing a quick smile, but turning away so Sora wouldn't see.. He stepped closer to Sora, right in his face. He handed him the paopu.

"I'm not hungry anymore," he sighed, walking across the bridge. He joined in the conversation with Kairi, Hayner, and Selphie. Sora stood, staring at the half-eaten fruit in his hand. He could have just eaten the rest of it and gone on with his life, but no. Sora thought about it.

'A paopu fruit. Everyone knows the legend. When two people share it, their lives become intertwined. They become a part of each other. They'll be together forever. _Forever._ And Riku just gave me a paopu that he had a part of. He wouldn't just give it to me because he wasn't hungry. He planned this out. Riku wants to share the paopu fruit... with me! Riku wants to share his life with me. _Forever. _And it was so subtle. He just handed it to me. No dramatic stare, no almost-kiss. Just handed it to me. Maybe he thinks I wouldn't suspect anything. Or maybe he knows that I'd figure it out. Maybe he was counting on it. Why was Riku talking about love? What was he hinting at? I knew he was hiding something! Does Riku love...? No. That's foolish to think. Or is it? No... I understand. Things are starting to shape together! The fruit, the talk, the smile!'

Sora turned quickly to face Riku, Kairi, Hayner and Selphie, tears in his eyes, and a smile on his face. The conversation ended when they all turned to stare at Sora's bizarre expression.

"Uh, Sora?" Kairi finally broke the silence.

"I knew it." He finally said. "I knew it all along." Tears streamed down his face. He started gnawing on what was left of the fruit, then sprinted forward, wrapping his arms around Riku.

"Uhh Sora!" Riku gasped, blushing. His whole face turned bright red.

"Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?" Sora smiled and leaned forward fast and landed a kiss right on Riku's lips.

Author's Note: Coming Soon! Part 2! (It doesn't have a name yet...) But it's almost finished, so sit tight.


	2. Aitsu Gei

1Forever

Part 2

"Aitsu Gei"

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any characters used in this story.

Their lips parted much slower than they had connected. Sora slowly opened his eyes to see Riku with a vague, and cryptic expression. Riku, soon realizing where he was, and what had just happened, looked from Sora to Kairi, to Hayner, to Selphie. They looked shocked, and seemed to focus their attention on Riku's reaction. He looked back at Sora, and freaked.

"What the hell was that!" He roared, giving Sora a shove. Sora was baffled.

"B-but the.. The hints! The signs!" Sora cried.

"Hints?" Riku said, confused. "What are you talking about!" Riku looked again to Kairi, Selphie and Hayner who seemed to point their shock and confusion toward Sora.

"Th-the paopu! And, and, and.. " His eyes began to tear. "I don't understand!" Glancing back to Kairi, Selphie, and Hayner, who began to talk amongst themselves, Riku stepped close to Sora, mouth to his ear.

"Don't cry," he whispered. "We need to talk. Meet me in the secret cave at sunset." He stepped back, smiled, then walked across the bridge, and down the stairs. A nostalgic feeling numbed Sora's body and mind. Kairi finally approached him.

"...Are you okay?" she finally asked.

"...I think so." Sora grumbled.

"...Is there something you would like to share?"

"There's something I WOULD LIKE TO SHARE! " Wakka screamed, running across the bridge. He handed out cans of beer to them all. "IT'S PARTY TIME!"

"Why are you screaming!" Hayner complained, hands over his ears.

"Pence and Olette went to play some music up in the bedroom. Someone better get laid tonight, or I'll do all o' ya'll!" He stumbled as he tried to walk away, and fell sideways off of the bridge into the water. It was a good laugh for the most part, but Sora wasn't laughing with the rest of them. He just wandered off to the other side of the island. It was late in the day, and the other side of the island was dark. There were left over pieces of rotted wood used for a dock, and a lookout station. There were about 20 palm trees and more beach sand. He walked around the whole back end without finding anything interesting to distract him. He finally climbed up the ledge on the side of the island. He then sat, and thought.

'Did I pick up his signals wrong?' he pondered. 'Why do I always let my emotions get the best of me? Now everyone is going to think differently of me. It's not fair. Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut and myself contained until I could speak to him in private? Riku... I thought... I thought maybe you were returning that love I've always had for you... I was ready to let it go until we spent that time together in the world of darkness before making it back here. That was nearly two years ago. I'm sorry.' He shook it off, and realized it was sunset. Riku was waiting for him in the cave. He quickly made his way back to the other side of the island.

* * *

Tidus and Wakka were passed out on the beach. Selphie and Pence were kissing on the dock. Sora headed towards the secret cave. It was hidden behind a few trees, by the ladder that led to the path that led to the deck and the bedroom. He got on his knees and crawled into the entrance of the cave. A cool breeze flowed through the small cave. It was dark, and slightly damp. He walked to the end of the cave where the space was larger. As he walked he thought about all the times him, Kairi and Riku would go in there to scope out monsters, and draw on the walls. Childhood memories. Didn't mean much to him now. He had grown out of his childhood, and had lost his innocence. He finally stopped walking.

"Riku?" He called. "Are you in here?"

"Here," Riku said, walking out of the shadows. "We need to talk."

"So you said."

"First things first. I want to apologize for what happened on the bridge."

"What do you mean?" Sora scratched his head. "I should be the one-"

"When you... Kissed me," Riku said, starting to blush. "...I purposely had a fit, and pinned it all on you to avoid stares, and negative thoughts from Kairi, Hayner and Selphie." Sora's eyes widened.

"You...I don't believe you. Why would you make me look bad in an attempt to make yourself look... Wait a minute."

"Sora, I'm sorry. I didn't intend to do it. I really hope you can forgive me. I was just afraid of what they might think of-"

"So if you lied about being so shocked...Then... Was I right!"

"Sora... I.. I didn't know how to tell you. I think that I am in love with you. And I didn't want everyone knowing..."

"So that's why you pretended to freak out..." Sora gave him a tight hug. "Of course I forgive you." They sat down together on the side of the cave. Right next to them was the old drawing that Sora and Kairi had drawn of themselves giving the other a paopu fruit. Sora leaned over and placed his head on Riku's shoulder.

"Do you think Kairi will be mad when she finds out?" Riku asked. "She'll figure it out eventually."

"She already thinks I'm queer for what happened." Sora replied.

"I guess it wouldn't be too much of a shock then." Riku smiled, leaning his head down over Sora's. He lifted Sora's head, and embraced him in a passionate kiss. At first, it was just lips. Riku soon forced Sora's mouth open with his tongue. Sora's hands began to feel up and down Riku's back, then up to his head.He began to stroke and caress Riku's hair, petting him softly, pulling him closer. Riku grabbed Sora's shirt, unzipped it, and pushed him over. They both gasped for air as their kiss ended. Riku then began to softly lick and nip at Sora's neck. Sora softly sighed, face growing flushed. His hands found the edge of Riku's shirt and began to feel his way up his flesh. He eventually took his tight, yellow tank off.

"F-forever," Sora gasped, as Riku nipped his ear. They locked hands, then lay in silence, listening to the wind blow through the cave, and the waves on the beach. Riku kissed Sora's forehead, then sat up-right.

"Forever?" he questioned moments later.

"I wanted to say, 'let's stay like this forever' but all I was able to get out was one word." Sora smiled. They both stood up, dusted themselves off, and walked to the entrance of the cave. Sora put his arm around Riku's waist, as Riku placed his arm around Sora's shoulders.

"It's a beautiful night," Sora said, grinning. "Let's go find a shady spot."

* * *

They walked past the passed out drunks, and the napping hook up. Music was playing, probably Kairi, Olette and Hayner. They walked to the back end of the island. They walked to the look out tower, and climbed up. They sat for a while, staring at the stars. Then Sora reached over to kiss Riku again. A few moments later, Riku lay down on his back, saying "Here's to forever," and pulled Sora on top of him. They lay there, together, until sunrise.

Stay tuned for part 3, comin' your way soon!


	3. Hamete Chodai

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

WARNING: This chapter contains a LEMON! This chapter is rated M for Mature! NC-17, whatever.

Author's Note: Wow. I hope you all don't hate me for taking like a year to write this. I'd like to thank Mystic Author for her HUMONGOUS help with the lemon. She wrote most of it for me because I suck. Lol. READ HER STORY! NOW!

Forever

Part 3

"Hamete Chodai"

The sun spilled over the seas, rays warming the white sand. The boys stirred, sunlight in their faces. They had fallen asleep, in each other's arms, on the lookout tower at the back of the island. No one disturbed them, and it seemed, no one knew they were gone. Sora turned over, face snuggling deep into Riku's chest. Riku was already awake, smiling down at the brunet in his arms.

"It's time to get up," he chuckled, breaking apart. "It's morning, and we probably have a lot of questions to answer." Sora looked up at him, blue eyes screaming, 'five more minutes!' Riku sat up, dusting the dirt and sand off his back, and shoulders. "Come on." Sora sighed, pouting. He stood up, and brushed himself off. They then climbed down, and walked around the island, hand-in-hand, making their way back to the front. There was no one. No hung-over friends, no loud music. And only two boats remained. Theirs.

"I guess everyone went home..." Sora noted. "We should probably get going too."

"I don't want to leave..." Riku sighed. He suddenly pulled Sora close. "I don't want this to end. As soon as we leave the island, it's all over..."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's stay here... Let's stay forever, Sora!"

"Riku, we can't. We have lives we have to live out. The summer is long, but not long enough. Nothing lasts forever." Riku nodded, accepting the reality of things. They climbed into their separate boats, and rowed back to Twilight Town, seperately.

---

Not more than a week later, Sora got himself a summer job, and Riku saw him less and less. His heart ached, and every fiber of his being called Sora's name, wishing they could be together forever. As Riku contemplated these thoughts, he received a rare phonecall.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Riku? Hey, it's Kairi."

"O-oh... Hey. What's up?"

"How've you been? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"It's only been a few weeks."

"What's the matter? You seem down."

"Nah, I'm fine. Really."

"Have you talked to Sora lately?"

"...No, actually I haven't. Why, have you?"

"I can't get a hold of him. It's like he refuses to answer my calls!"

"...I-I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, if you talk to him, tell him I want to set up that date we were talking about."

"D-date? Y-you two are going on a date?"

"Oh, come on, Riku! Sora and I are made for each other! giggle We're absolutely, and totally in love! ... Riku? You there?"

"I-I gotta go. I'll talk to you later"

"Riku I-"

click.

Riku dropped his phone. He couldn't believe it. He'd been planning on trying to set a secret relationship with Sora, but now Kairi was going to ruin it for him. He loved Kairi like a sister, but he wouldn't let her ruin this for him. He grabbed the closest piece of paper, and pen, and wrote a small note. He then quickly left his room, and raced down the hall, to Sora's room. Of course, he wasn't home, but it wouldn't hurt to try. He knocked hard. Hearing no answer, he slid the note under the door, and ran back to his room.

About an hour later, Sora came home from work. He opened his door, noticing the note. He picked it up, and placed it on his dresser. He then got undressed, getting out of his work clothes, and into a tee-shirt and jeans. He then went over to read the note. It read.

"Hey,

If you still care about me, then show me how much. I love you with all my heart, and soul, and I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me. I have special plans for tonight, and I need you to be there. Meet me at the tree house on Destiny Islands as soon as you read this. I'll be waiting.

-Your beloved"

Sora's eyes grew wide. He knew this handwriting. Riku. Special plans? It didn't matter. Sora quickly sped from his room, dropping the note, heading for the docks.

---

He arrived at the island by sunset. And it had truly been the most beautiful sunset he had seen in all his days. He grinned at the sight, heading up the island. Up the wooden stairs, around the tree, up the ladder, around the hut. The tree house. He remembered when they first decided to build it. It took months, nearly a year. They added posters, a bed, and a window inside. They didn't make a door; a long white cloth covered the entrance. Sora stood outside the hut. He took a deep breath, then entered, pulling the curtain aside.

"So you DO still love me," Riku called from the corner. It was dark; the windows were covered up. Sora could barely see.

"Riku? Please, turn on a light or something. I want to see you, to talk to you." He heard shuffling, and movement. He saw a figure emerge from the darkness, grabbing Sora's arm, pulling him deeper into the room. "Riku?" His mouth was soon silenced by Riku's, a deep, passionate kiss. Riku pulled him closer, depleting the space between them. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's shoulders with one arm, and the other began to slide around his waist when He suddenly stopped, breaking the kiss.

"... Riku, why are you naked?" His hands drifted slightly lower. "..._ Completely_ naked?"

"You're a smart guy," Riku coaxed. "I'm sure you can figure it out. "

"R-Riku!" Another kiss, this time longer. Sora began to stroke Riku's silvery locks, while Riku began to unbutton Sora's shirt. Sora willingly opened his mouth, beckoning Riku to invade. Riku's mouth moved from Sora's to his neck, nibbling softly at first, then biting hard enough to force Sora to cry out. Riku then pushed Sora over, onto the bed, pouncing on top of him. He began to kiss, and lick his neck, as Sora fumbled with his belt.

"Don't...stop..." Sora breathed, sighing in pleasure. Riku then slid from his neck, to his shoulder, to his chest. He tore at Sora's pants, pulling them down, then off. Sora jerked under Riku's weight, Riku holding Sora's hips tightly. He then went further down, down the abs, reaching Sora's boxers.

"R-Riku!" Sora protested.

"Shhh," Riku hushed him. "Leave things to me tonight." With a wink, he continued. He started to nip through the boxers, kissing, licking. Sora squirmed more and more with each nip. Soon, Riku was biting, Sora gasping, and bucking his hips. Riku smiled as he could feel his goal strengthening underneath the thin cloth. He took one last gentle nibble at his prize before working his way back up to Sora's throat. Riku kissed and licked his love's neck. Sora moaned.

"So you like this?" Riku whispered.

"Oh yes. Please don't quit," Sora was begging. Riku moved back down to grab Sora's boxers. "These are now mine," He said. His voice was thick with lust. He pulled the boxers down past the knees, and smiled up at Sora. He kissed the tip of his lover's manhood. Sora moaned, and held on to the bed as his entire length entered Riku's mouth. It was slow at first, maddening Sora, forcing him to yearn for more. Sora threw his head back in pure ecstasy as Riku added little nibbles along with his sucking. Sora entwined his fingers in Riku's silver locks.

"R-Rik-ku!" Sora spoke breathlessly. Sora's muscles began to tighten and Riku thoughtlessly clamped his mouth down on Sora. He swallowed every drop of the sweet and tangy liquid as he could. He managed to get it all down. He straitened up and smiled at Sora. He then leaned down and kissed Sora. Sora could taste himself on Riku's tongue that had found its way into his mouth. Riku deepened the kiss by pushing Sora back onto the bed. Riku rolled off Sora and looked over at him.

"Sora...Before we go any further I need to tell you something." Sora looked into Riku's eyes and knew what he was going to say before he even said it.

"Oh, Riku! I love you." Sora curled up to Riku's side and kissed his neck.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now let me prove it to you." He rolled Sora over and nipped at his shoulder. Moans could be heard from the other male. Riku straighted up, positioning himself at Sora's entrance. He slowly slid himself into his lover, not wanting to hurt him. Sora gasped, grabbing handfuls of sheets when Riku was fully inside. He didn't know a feeling that was better. He picked his hips up off the bed to make thing easier for Riku. He bit down on the sheets when Riku hit a certain spot within him that made colors flash before his eyes.

"Oh Riku!!!"

He began to move rhythmically, slowly at first, absorbing as much of the feeling as he could. Sora began to bite at the bed, feeling Riku pick up speed. The words 'harder' escaped Sora's lips without a sound.

—Meanwhile—

Feeling like her message didn't get from Riku to Sora, she headed over to his room.

"The nerve of him!" She cursed under her breath. "When I see Riku next, he's gonna get it!" She stomped to Sora's room, then noticed the door was unlocked.

"Sora?" She called, opening the door. "Hmm, that's not like him to leave his room open like this..." She then noticed a small piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up, read it, then ran from the room, heading toward the Dock.

"I'm coming, my love!" She squealed, rowing into the distance.

—Back at the Island—

Riku dug his nails into Sora's hips as he felt his release. He fell onto Sora's back and hugged him. He slowly pulled himself out of Sora and laid down on the bed. Sora climbed onto his chest and started kissing him. Suddenly, they both felt a cool breeze as the rag which closed the door was pushed aside revealing a very shocked Kairi.

"K-Kairi?!" Sora shouted, both he and Riku shuffling to cover up, wrapping themselves in sheets and blankets. Kairi said nothing.

"We can explain!" Riku cried out, turning bright red with embarrassment. Kairi started to mumble meaningless words then fainted, hitting the floor hard. The boys quickly dressed, and brought Kairi back to her room.

Laying her down in her bed, the boys left. They then entered Sora's room.

"We're gonna have even more explaining to do..." Sora whined.

"Who cares?" Riku smiled.

"Riku..."

"I've realized that I don't care what they think about us." He replied. "I've decided that they don't matter. The only person who matters to me is you." Sora smiled, sitting on his bed.

"And the only person who matters to me, is you, Riku." Riku joined him on the bed, holding him tightly.

"Here's to forever."

END

Author's Note: Once again, thank you Mystic Author for your help with the lemon!! I hope everyone enjoyed this, and I'm sorry for the really long wait. Now, it's complete :) Oh, and BTW, I don't hate Kairi in any way shape or form. I just think it's fun to make her flakey p


End file.
